TG97Elevators
(right) rides the elevator with Theo (left) at Plaza Indonesia Extension, Jakarta).]] TG97Elevators (real name Theo Gunawan) is an elevator filmer from Jakarta, Indonesia. History TG97Elevators started his first YouTube channel with the username of his real name on April 3, 2012, and his first video was first uploaded on April which was a Minecraft tutorial video. His first elevator video was a Hyundai elevator at Mall Kelapa Gading, and his first escalator video was a GoldStar escalator at Mall Kelapa Gading, Jakarta. On June 2013, he began filming elevators with user Sumosoftinc in Central Park Mall, Central Park Residences, and APL Tower, Jakarta, and on July 2013, in WTC I and II, Plaza Indonesia and Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, and other places on August and December 2013. Later on December 15, 2013, he film elevators with SchindlerLift1874 and Sumosoftinc in Pondok Indah Mall complex. Stopped filming elevators On August 24, 2013, he decided to stop filming elevators due to personal reasons. He also stopped uploading new videos on his channel. Instead, he decided to make animated elevator videos and upload them on his new channel called TG97Animations, which was opened on August 25, 2013. On August 28, 2013, he uploaded his last elevator video as a farewell video, which was a Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator at Mall of Indonesia, Jakarta. Returned filming elevators On November 20, 2013, he returned to film elevators and started uploading newer elevator videos on YouTube. One of his first video uploaded after his elevator filming hiatus was a Dong Yang hydraulic scenic elevator at Mall Pondok Indah 1, Jakarta. Channel optimalization On November 24, 2013, he opened a new channel for elevators called TG97Elevators. He is currently re-uploading all of his older videos, leaving his main channel as an offtopic channel which will contains random videos. Video devices history *BlackBerry 9320 mobile phone (2012 - 2014) *Samsung Galaxy Grand 2 (2014-present) *Olympus digital camera (model to be confirmed) (2013 - present) Opening signatures (discontinued) *Jakarta Fair 2013 Coupons (only at Gedung Pusat Niaga at JI Expo). *BCA Flazz card. Trivia *He is the second elevator filmer to film a Mitsubishi DOAS elevator, after Vincent561967 (Vincent Chong). **He also has filmed two Mitsubishi DOAS destination dispatch elevators. One in UOB Plaza and another in ThePlaza Office Tower. *He has filmed elevators in many cities in Indonesia, such as Cirebon, Semarang, Yogyakarta, and Solo. *He is the first Indonesian elevator filmer who filmed an Otis Series 1 elevator, which was at Arthaloka Building in Jakarta. *He also film elevators with Sumosoftinc in the following places: **APL Tower, Jakarta **Central Park Residences, Jakarta (Amandine Tower) **Central Park Mall, Jakarta **WTC I, Jakarta **WTC II, Jakarta **Plaza Indonesia, Jakarta **Grand Hyatt Jakarta Plaza Indonesia **Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Jakarta **Gran Melia Hotel, Jakarta **Tempo Scan Tower, Jakarta **Menara Karya, Jakarta **Dea Tower, Jakarta **Menara Rajawali, Jakarta **The East Tower, Jakarta *On December 15, 2013, he recorded Indonesia's first elevator trio with Sumosoftinc and SchindlerLift1874 at Pondok Indah Mall complex. *He is now an elevator filmer with the second most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed, after Sumosoftinc. His videos are in the following places: **APL Tower, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **AXA Tower, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **UOB Plaza, Jakarta (Mitsubishi DOAS) **Menara BCA, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **Bakrie Tower, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10/SchindlerID) **ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta (Mitsubishi DOAS) **Undisclosed office building, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **Menara Karya, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **The East Tower, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) *He also makes animated elevator videos and upload them on his other channel called TG97Animations. *Like MelvinMan10, he is a very cautious person. He never film elevators in office buildings that are very strict on photography. *Like Orisa Pradito, he is also a railfan, especially KRL Commuter Jabodetabek. References See also *Reza Tanaka *SchindlerLift1874 *Sumosoftinc External links *TG97Elevators's YouTube channel *TG97Animations's YouTube channel *Theo Gunawan's YouTube channel